


Remember?

by TheWordsmithWolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Slightly graphic description of wounds I guess, its honestly sad and I wrote it when I was feelin blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsmithWolf/pseuds/TheWordsmithWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall of a powerful witch, and the utter control of an alien queen.<br/>Blood staining decades old string.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember?

      She couldn't remember what they were for, what they meant. The little strings around her fingers, tattered and worn, colors nearly faded. Such colors they must have been! Certainly this muddied pink was once bright fuchsia! And this pale pink was a deep red! That was obviously yellow and that one sky blue. And there's the ones that were green! Lime green which is her favorite. They used to be her reminders. Tied 'round her fingers so she wouldn't forget anything, but now they were useless. But nevertheless she kept them on, as her hands aged and withered so did the string. But on the little finger of her left hand, there were three strings that appeared to stay vibrant through the years. Red, purple, and blue. She couldn't remember what they were for, like any of the strings. But she could remember that these were important to her. That there was a reason.  
She had rebelled against the evil baroness so many years ago. Her company had failed after the Baroness had struggled for years to bring its demise. Yet still, she fought her wicked mother, to claim revenge for the childhood through which her brother and she had been forced to live.

  
      She had reconnected with her brother years later, as well as two others whose names she could not recall. Though she was struck with thoughts of wizards and movies. And with those three, she played a game. She was a powerful Witch with the stars themselves sparkling in her cauldron and a strange Green Sun as her candle. Green lightning at her fingertips and all of creation in the palms of her hands. Her familiars were dogs and iguanas and frogs, all beloved and precious.

  
      Her friends were a powerful Seer who served the Light. And a brave Knight who fought for Time. While her brother a son and Heir of the wind itself!

       Though her brother died years ago, and after her exile to this island she lost track of the others as well. And now the years of wind, sea, and sky have turned her gray and brown, wrinkled like old leather. She used to rage against the bars of her cage like a bird. Trying everything to escape the island and its monstrous creatures. But after many failed attempts she had given up. And now she had her little Jake.

  
      The child was absolutely precious! He was such a silly boy! Oh but now that's beside the point.

      But Jade, for that is the name by which the strong woman is called, has stood against the empress for all of these years. And soon she knew that it would all come to an end. The world you see, was in chaos. The baroness was taking over. She was taking control of the world and no one could stop her.  
Always was she scouting the island, tracking the populations of the monsters, fortifying the defenses, tracking the botanical life, engaging in her favorite pursuits of SCIENCE and BOTANY. Not to mention the wonderful pastime of NUCLEAR PHYSICS.

  
      And it was at that time, when she was checking the island and all around her when she appeared. The witch, the cruel and evil Baroness. The alien tyrant who had served as her mother. Her Imperious Condescension. Jade brought her hunting rifle to her shoulder, her finger steady on the trigger. "Witch," she spat at the horned alien queen before her.

  
      This rose a dark chuckle from the throat of the Tyrian royalty. "Why that ain't no way to treat your glubbin mother is it?" She replied, using the human term with disdain and disgust.

      Jade sneered, mother indeed, this creature that had tortured her through her childhood. Going so far to have murdered the beloved pet dog of she and her brother's. Her finger tensed momentarily, preparing to shoot.

  
      The queen noticed, with a broken glass grin her black lips stretched cruelly. "My you have gotten damn old gurl. Humans are weak as glubbin fuck. Useless and pitiful. I got no idea how ya'll became the top predator on this backwater planet." She went on, her voice as cutting as any sword. Then, growing bored her gaze snapped to Jade. "I think you know why I'm here, it's your turn to get culled little green guppy."

  
      Jade snarled like a cornered wolf and fired her rifle in rage. She got off three shots before she felt a choking pressure on her body. The slugs, she noticed, had been stopped by an unseen force three feet in the air before the Witch. She gasped as she felt the air around her throat condense into an invisible hand, as she struggled to breathe Jade kicked futilely against the night air.

  
      With a cold chuckle The Condesce floated menacingly toward the old woman. Jade's eyes narrowed as her mouth twisted in a silent snarl. Red and blue psionics sparked around Jade. And then suddenly with a speed that no human could ever hope to possess, Her Imperious Condescension thrust her 2x3dent lengthwise into Jade's torso. Then the psionics holding her fast were lifted and the human hung there, on the tines of the cruel golden weapon. Then the sea witch pulled her weapon free and the dying human fell like a rag doll. She landed hard and coughed wetly, bright red blood spraying onto the ground. Defiantly she rose to her elbows and tried to crawl down the path where the house she had built for herself when she had first been imprisoned on this accursed island. The house she now shared with her darling Jake. She managed to drag herself for a few yards before she succumbed to the gaping wounds.

  
      Evil laughter echoed through the trees as the wicked witch flew back to her ship. Her work here was nearly done. Only one more thing to take care of. Her grin was as wide and sharp as a Cheshire Cat's.


End file.
